An Enchanted Land
by country-grl20
Summary: In a land of magic and mystery 5 families rule above all others. One child from each of these 5 families has a special connection with Mother Earth. But darkness is on the horizon and these children must find a way to stop it, for good. Kai/OC, Ray/Mariah, Max/OC, Tyson/OC, Michael/OC, Hiro/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so as I said on my profile, I'm going to be uploading a couple stories that have been finished for a while, but that were just something I was playing around with. I warn you now that these haven't been looked at for at least a year, as such grammar, spelling and the overall writing will probably not be on par with my other stories like Utopia and my Bloodlines Trilogy.

I just wanted to get these stories out and if you like certain bits and pieces then please tell me cause I might somehow combine these stories, we'll see if I have time. Also if there is real demand, there might be a possibility of re-writing the whole story, making it longer, more intricate, etc.

Please let me know and for those who have been reading my stories thus far here are a few notes for you:

1.) **The Bloodlines Trilogy** in currently of Hiatus. I have two different story ideas for the third story. Option A is writing forward chronologically, so that would be more of Dylan and the kids or Option B is going back in time to the Abbey to see how Megan, Kai and Tala all met. Please review on Bloodlines 2, the last chapter with your vote; option a or b or both. I've only have one person, an anonymous reviewer that had voted. Until I get more interest that story will not continue.

2.) **Utopia **unfortunately has been neglected for some time. As the people who read that story know, I've been very busy with college lately and have not had time to update it. Now that I've done for the summer, my summer job has taken priority and again I've had no time to write that story. That along with a ridiculous writer's block has turned into a 2 month dry period. I'm very sorry for the wait, but hopefully I'll get struck with inspiration and continue that story.

3.) **Beylade The Great Revolutions** has also been severely neglected. Some how, somewhere along the line I lost a chunk of the story. So if I upload what I have left, whats missing is the team's battles against BEGA minus the end of Megan's battle and Tyson and Brooklyn's ultimate battle. Now I can do one of two things; one is to rewrite the missing part which will take some time with everything else going on, or I could post what I have and maybe at a later date fix the missing piece. Now, for those of you who are out there freaking out about what you are going to miss if I do the second option, don't freak out too much. Those matches went on the same as in the anime for the most part, the only major changes were who battled who as Megan is a part of the G-Revs in my fic.

Please either PM me or leave a comment on any of my stories if you have a question or idea.

****Now, on with the story:

Plot: In a land of magic and mystery 5 families rule above all others. One child from each of these 5 families has a special connection with Mother Earth. But darkness is on the horizon and these children must find a way to stop it, for good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only own my storyline and my OC's including Megan.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hiro stood watching as Tyson struggled with the wailing baby. He was beginning to regret asking his little brother and brother-in-law to baby-sit his son. Tyson and Max had very little experience with babies, but there was no one else to ask. And he wanted to leave his son with someone he knew.

"Hiro, maybe we shouldn't go." Arelam says, slipping her arm through his. She was watching Tyson and her little brother as well, and she didn't feel too happy about this.

"Arelam it's very important we go to this dinner." Hiro explained. "We need to get out more."

Arelam wasn't sure what to do, this was the first time in ages that she and Hiro had the chance to go out since Robin had been born, 9 months ago. She was dressed in her favorite dress and had just had her hair newly cut and styled. She was wearing jewelry that she wouldn't normally wear because her son would pull on it.

Next to her, Hiro sighed. He wanted her to come, she looked stunning and he wanted some time alone with her.

"We can handle it." Tyson shouts over the baby's cries. "Right guys?" Tyson looks over at his friends, who were princes as well, Max, Ray and Kai. They didn't look to sure about this.

"I don't know." Ray whispered to Max and Kai. "I think I'd rather go into battle right now." They nodded.

"Don't worry." Tyson says. "I've called in reinforcements anyway."

"Reinforcements?" Arelam shouts. "This is looking after a child, your NEPWEW! Yours too Max! You're not going into battle!" Arelam was pissed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Max whispered to the others who nodded. He was very scared of his older sister right now.

Hiro was torn between protecting his firstborn from Tyson and protecting Tyson, who was 7 years younger then him, from his very angry wife. If it hadn't been for the voice behind him, things would have gotten ugly.

"Wether it be army training or baby-sitting, the cavalry is here." Megan stood in the door way, her hands on her hips, her sundress shined in the twilight light. She was laughing at Tyson's inability to hold a baby.

"Megan." Tyson sighed. "Thank god. Please help!" Megan smiles and takes little Robin expertly into her arms.

"Oh, poor boy, was he being mean to you?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't talking to you Tyson."

"I knew that." Tyson says, shrugging as the guys laugh. "I was just answering for him is all."

"Right." Megan smiles. She turns to the child in her arms and rocks him back and forth, whispering soothingly. Soon the cries faded as the baby lay comfortably in Megan's arms.

"You can go now Hiro." Megan says, looked over at the couple who stood still hovering uncertainly by the door. "We can manage."

"Right." Hiro smiled at the young girl in front of him. "Well nappies are in the bag, there's a couple of bottles ready in the kitchen they just need hea…"

"Hiro." Megan interrupted him. "Don't worry, I got this. I know what I'm doing"

"Right!"

"Right, well…. I guess we can go." Arelam smiled and bidding everyone else goodbye the two parents finally left.

Megan sat on the couch with little Robin and began to play with him, she had his favourite teddy in her free hand and was making the bear dance around. Ray, Tyson, and Max began to pull out various DVDs arguing quietly over which one to watch. Kai stood leaning up against the wall silent and with his eyes half closed.

"Ew something smells!" Tyson groaned. Megan grinned and lifting Robin, sniffed gingerly.

"It's just Robin Ty, he needs his diaper changed, where's that bag?" Megan got no response and looking up she noticed that Tyson, Ray and Max totally absorbed in the film. Sighing heavily, Megan stood.

"Here."

Megan turned and was surprised to see Kai standing at her side holding out the changing bag.

"Thanks Kai um…" Megan tried to shift Robin so that she could take the bag but he had taken a chunk of her hair to play with and moving him was tricky.

Kai watched her struggling and not saying a word, he turned and walked away from her still carrying the bag. Confused, Megan could only follow. Kai led Megan into Tyson's bedroom and taking the mat from the bag, laid it out on Tyson's floor.

"Thanks Kai." Megan said gratefully, Kai said nothing but stood in the room waiting to see if she needed any more help. It annoyed him that Tyson and Max had just shifted all the responsibility onto Megan.

"Ugh" Megan made a noise of disgust as she opened up the messy nappy, Kai wrinkled up his nose as the unpleasant odour reached him. He continued to stand, eyes half closed after a little while he heard Megan say "there all done". Looking down, he was surprised at how quickly Megan had cleaned up the boy and put him in his nightclothes, ready for bed.

"Right, lets get you settled." Megan stood clutching the baby to her, "Um Kai?"

Kai looked at Megan saying nothing. Megan knew that this was his way of responding, so she continued. "Could you hold him? Just for a second, while I tidy up." Megan didn't bother to wait for an answer. Walking forward she placed the child into Kai's arms and turned away before he could say anything.

Megan stood as she finished folding up the mat, all she had to do now was clean her hands and she could release Kai. Using a wipe to clean herself up, Megan turned and was surprised to see Kai looking comfortable. She smiled as she watched his face, and his eyes had taken on a soft look. Kai looked up and saw that she was watching him, he smiled at her, a little embarrassed, and she smiled back at him. If it hadn't been for the screech of a hawk, goodness knows how long they would have stood there just smiling at each other.

As the hawk screeched, Kai felt as though he was being snapped back into reality, and he walked forward and wordlessly handed Robin back. Taking the changing bag from Megan, he turned and led her back to where the others were.

"From Hiro?" Tyson asks, looking at the piece of parchment that the hawk was carrying. "Its for you Meg." And he hands over the parchment to Megan, who gave Robin to Ray as she read it.

"Wow, I surprised." Megan giggled. "They actually waited 35 minutes before calling."

* * *

"Well, I better get going." Megan says. Arelam and Hiro had just came back from the dinner.

"You taking a carriage back?" Hiro asks.

"Yea, I took one here." Megan smiles. She grabbed her jacket and turned to leave the room.

"I'll walk you down." She turns and looks at Kai in astonishment. He never was so generous, it was usually Ray.

"Uh, ok. Sure!" Not that she was complaining, he was very hot.

They walked in companionable silence, through the castle and down to the front door. The doormen opened the doors for them and Kai and Megan walk outside, where 4 carriages were waiting. One was Megan's and the others were for Kai, Ray and Max.

"Thanks Kai." Megan smiles. She liked spending time with him, even just a walk. They were both quiet people by nature and she had a major crush on him.

"Hn." Kai shrugs. He opens the door to her carriage for her and she smiles, taking his offered hand as he helped her in the carriage. Kai shuts the door behind her and she's off home.

Megan sighed, as she leaned back in the seat. It wasn't a far drive to her castle, relatively. She lived in the middle of the guys, so it wasn't a far drive to go anywhere. Kai's family was in the south, Tyson's the east, Max's the north and Ray's the west.

The carriage pulled up to the castle and Megan stepped out.

"Hello Jenny." Megan smiles to the maid, who met her at the door.

"Hello Princess Megan." Jenny curtsied to her.

"Jenny, now what did I say." Megan giggles. Jenny was new to the staff, and it was well known that Megan didn't like people treating her special.

"Sorry Pri-" Megan glares. "I m-mean Megan." Jenny stutters out. Megan smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Jenny." Megan walks into her father's chamber's on the right side of the foyer.

"Hi Daddy!" Megan smiles. Her father, King Taylor, smiled up at his oldest daughter.

"Hi sweetie. Babysitting went ok?" He smiled.

"Yup! The boys are no good with kids. I'm glad that I showed up. Who knows what would have happened to little Robin." She giggles.

King Kurt Taylor laughed at the statement. "Then thank the spirits that they aren't fathers."

"I hear that!" Megan laughs. "Where's Mom, Millie, Kyle and Chase?" Chase was her older brother, he was 25, 8 years older then her and Hiro's best friend. He was also married to Ray's older sister Leanne. Millie was her younger sister, 1 year younger then her at 16. And Kyle was her 6 year old younger brother.

"Umm, I believe your mother is up in the dressing room with some of the maids, designing her new dress, Millie just headed over to Talia's, Kyle is in his room with Ryan, and Chase is practicing in the training room." Her Father says, ruffling through some papers.

"Ok, thanks Dad!" Megan says and she heads up the stairs. She walks down the left side hall and stops at the 2nd door on the left. She peaks in, not wanting one of the maids to accidently poke her mother in the side with a needle. Seeing that her mom was not in a dress at the moment, she walked in.

"Hey Mommy!" Megan says, closing the door behind her.

"Hey honey. How was Robin?" Her mother asks. She was looking at a golden dress, pinning it.

"Great! Robin's such a sweetheart. The boys on the other hand..." She trails off suggestively.

"Will always be boys." Her mother finishes with a smile. Megan and her mother laugh.

"So, what's this for?" Megan asks, touching the golden material.

"Oh, right. This is for you actually." Her mother says.

"Uh? Why? What for?" Megan asks. "Am I supposed to know something?"

"Well, tonight's dinner was actually about a ball."

"A ball?" Megan asks. She was confused.

"Yes. Your ball honey." Queen Elizabeth Taylor says, smiling at her daughter's shocked expression. "Its going to be a masquerade ball, for your 18th birthday!"

"Oh, right!" Megan giggles. She had totally forgotten about her birthday that was in 2 days time. "Well, can you please tell me that this dress is not going to be shinny gold?" Both Princess and Queen laugh.

* * *

Kai groaned as he walked inside his castle. He didn't speak to anyone and headed directly up to his room.

"Well, hello to you too." Kai turns around and sees his younger sister, sitting on his bed.

Princess Talia smiles at her older brother. She was 16, 4 years younger then Kai, and she happened to be Millie's best friend.

"Hi Tal." Kai says, laying down besides her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Mike just left." Kai glared at her. "chill, we didn't do anything. And Millie's on her way over." Talia says waving it off.

Mike, or Prince Michael Tate, is Max's twin brother. Mike was only 1 year older then Talia.

"Sure..." Kai glares. Talia giggled and kissed her brother's cheek. Then she left the room. leaving Kai to his thoughts.

Kai rolled his eyes and leaned back into the mass of pillows. He sighed. He knew he loved Megan, but...Well, to put it simply, he never was good at expressing his feelings. The first time they met, when he was 11, he totally brushed her off and 'Hn-ed'. He had no idea what to say to her. She was beautiful, even at the tender age of 9. He didn't know what to do, so he didn't do anything. But thanks to Tyson, they had become closer. Tyson and Megan had been best friends since birth. They were tighter then tight. When Kai's family moved into the castle, after Kai's grandparents pasted away, Tyson had introduced them. Ray and Max had been friends with Tyson and Megan since they were 3, and also met Kai the same day. The boys had become fast friends and Kai had bonded closely with Ray, as Megan developed a familial bond with all the boys but Kai. They were always just good friends.

Kai groaned, he had no idea how to let Megan know how he felt. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kai shouts, still laying down.

"Hey hon." His mother, Queen Fi Hiwatari, says, walking in.

"Hey Mom." Kai says, sitting up.

"How was babysitting duty?" His mother asks laughing.

"Uggg...so glad Megan was there." Kai confesses.

"Never send a man, to do..."

"A women's job. Yes Mom." Kai says automatically, but there was a gleam of amusement in his eyes. "So how was the dinner?" He asks.

"Good. It was good. You remember that its Megan's birthday in 2 days?" She asks, getting up.

"Ummm, yea. Why?" Kai asks confused. He watched his mother walk across the room to his closet.

"We discussed Megan's 18th Masquerade Ball tonight at the dinner. Since she's of age now." His mom pulls out one of his better tux's. The parents of Kai, Ray, Max and Tyson went over Megan's house and had dinner together.

"Really? So I have to wear a mask?" Kai groans.

"Kai has to wear a mask! Kai has to wear a mask!" Princess Rita and Princess Annie run in Kai's room, chanting and laughing. Rita was Kai and Talia's 5 year old sister, while Annie was Tyson and Hiro's 5 year old sister. They scramble on Kai's bed laughing.

"Kai! Kai!" Rita smiles. She climbs over and sits in his lab. A rare smile graces Kai's lips and he tickles her.

"Rita, you're gonna get it!" Kai says. She giggles uncontrollably as Annie laughs.

"Kai has to wear a mask!" Annie smiles.

"Unfortunately I do." Kai says, as he stopped tickling his baby sister. "But so do you two!"

"Yay!" The girls giggle. They scramble off his bed and head towards Rita's room, laughing.

"Mom..." Kai moans.

"Yes Kai, you have to go." She smiles. "Don't you like Megan?"

"Mom!"

* * *

Max smiles at the doormen and thanks them.

"Max!" Queen Judy Tate smiles and hugs her oldest son.

"Hey Mom." Max smiles holding her tight. "Where's Mike and Mariah?" Mike is his younger twin and Mariah is his older sister. At 19, she's Megan's best girl friend and Ray's girlfriend.

"Mike just got back from visiting Talia, and Mariah is out in the stables." His mother says.

"Mike was visiting Talia?" Max says, eyebrows raised.

"I know, I know." The Queen says, waving it off. "Anyway, you remember that Megan's birthday is in 2 days, right?"

"Yea, of course. Why?" Max asks. He walks with his mother to his room. He stands at the end of his bed as she walks to his desk. She picks up a plain black mask and turns around smiling.

"Her 18th Birthday Party, is going to be a Masquerade Ball!"

"Cool!" Max smiles.

"Did I hear someone say Ball?" Mariah poked her head in smiling.

"Yea, its Megan's!" Max smiles.

"Sweet! She's the 5th to come of age!" Mariah squeals, walking in.

"Poor Megan." Max sighs.

"Why?" His mother asks.

"She's going to be forced to go out with a prince is what." Max says, sitting on his bed.

"But, thats not a problem." Mariah says.

"What do you mean?" Max says curious.

"She likes Kai."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Kai's well, Kai doesn't know how to express his feelings well, when it comes to outside his family." Max says.

"Well, then maybe, he just needs a little push forward." Mariah smiles deviously.

"Mariah..." Max and the Queen warn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ray walked into his father's study.

"Dad?" He asks peaking in. His father, King Lee Kon was sitting at his desk, talking to Leanne, his older sister of 25 years old, and Tia, his younger sister of 18, who was dating Tyson.

"Ray!" The King says, smiling warmly at his only son. "Come in my boy. How was baby-sitting Robin?"

"Yea, how is my nephew-to-be?" Tia joked.

"He's good." Ray laughs. "Thank god Megan came though. She's the only one of us who's good with babies. Kai has Rita, but Robin isn't his responsibility, though he did help her a little. And Tyson, even though he has both Annie and Ryan, he's..."

"No good?" Tia laughed.

"Yea." Ray chuckled. "Looks like you're going to be doing all the raising of your kids."

"Oh joy!" The family laughs.

"So Megan's good with Robin." Leanne says, thinking about her sister-in-law.

"Yea, he adores her." Ray smiles.

"Did I hear something about kids?" Queen Hannah Kon says, walking in.

"Yea, we were talking about Megan and Robin." The King replies.

"Oh, well speaking of Megan..." Leanne says.

"Thats right!" Tia exclaims. "Its her birthday in 2 days. Right? Tyson's been talking about it."

"Yea, it is." Ray says.

"Thats what the dinner tonight was about." Their father says.

"Yes. Since its Megan's coming of age party, we are having a Masquerade Ball!" The mother says.

"Awesome!" Tia screams. "I get to wear a mask!"

"Calm down Ti." Leanne says calmly.

"Yea, but doesn't that mean that she soon has to pick a husband?" Ray asks.

"Yea, and the problem?" Tia says. "Tyson says that its as clear as day that she likes Kai."

"Chase says the same thing." Leanne states.

"Yea, but, you guys don't know Kai as well as I do. He doesn't realize that. Even though he's told me that he likes her, he won't act on it." Ray says, shaking his head.

"Well then..." Tia says getting this look on her face.

"Oh no." Ray says. "Thats the same look Mariah gets when she's scheming."

"Oh I know." Tia smiles. "Mike's shown me. I learned from her." Mike, Max's twin and Mariah's younger brother is Tia's best friend.

"Tia..." The family warns.

* * *

Tyson sighed as Max and Ray left. Arelam and Hiro were holding Robin, cooing at him. Tyson knew he was no good with babies. even with his 6 and 5 year old brother and sister, it was always Hiro that looked after them, not so much Tyson by himself. Speaking of the little ones.

"Where are Ryan and Annie again?" Tyson asks.

"Chase said that Ryan was over playing with Kyle." Hiro says, talking about his best friend.

"And Mike said that Annie was over at Kai's playing with Rita, before he left." Arelam says, talking about her youngest brother.

"Oh, good." Tyson says resting back down on the couch.

"Yes Tyson," Queen Ai Granger says, walking in, King Mako Granger behind her. "Your off duty tonight. Both are sleeping over at Kyle and Rita's houses." She says smiling.

"YES!" Tyson shouts.

"Oh please." Hiro says. "I bet that you didn't do anything tonight. It was probably all Megan."

"No! I- um, I-. Ok, yea, Meg did all the work." Tyson says dejectedly. The family laughs at his expense.

"Speaking of Megan." Their father says.

"Oh right." The Queen says. "I know you know that its Megan's birthday in 2 days."

"Yea." Tyson answers, sitting up.

"Well, since she's coming of age, we are going to have a Masquerade Ball for her." The father says.

"And we are inviting other royal families as well." The Queen adds.

"Great..." Tyson sighs.

"What?" Arelam asks.

"Well, its obvious to Max, Ray, Mariah and her family that she likes Kai.."

"Yea, Chase mentioned it." Hiro says.

"Well, as you all know Kai doesn't express his feelings well, outside his family. He probably doesn't even know Megan likes him, he's so dense. And I don't even really know for sure if he likes her or not."

"Well hopefully they can figure it out." Arelam says.

"Yea, hopefully." Tyson says, looking down.

* * *

"Hey Chase." Megan smiles. She walked into the kitchen the next morning to get some food.

"Hey Meg. I didn't see you last night, how was Robin?" Chase asks, smiling at his younger sister. He was sitting at the bar, eating breakfast. Megan sat down next to him, as breakfast was put down in front of her.

"Thanks Warren." She says to the chef.

"You're Welcome Megan."

"Robin was a sweetheart as always. How was your night?" Megan asks, taking a bite.

"Good, Leanne was over for a while, but went home sometime before you got here."

"How is Leanne?" Megan asks looking up. "I haven't seen her in a couple days."

"She's good." Chase smiles. "She just told me last night that she's pregnant. But you're the first to know."

"OMG! Congrats!" Megan shouts, hugging her older brother.

"Thanks Meg. And we've nominated you to be the child's Godmother. Is that ok?"

"Thats fine! I'd be happy to be Godmother!" Megan beams.

"Great!" Chase smiles.

"Morning guys!" Mille says walking in.

"Morning Mil." Megan smiles. "When did you get in?"

"About 1 in the morning. I didn't want to sleep over with Annie and Rita screaming all night about the ball." Mille smiles wryly. "So what's going on today?" Mille asks, taking a bite.

"Mom and I are finishing my dress. I know Dad is doing final arrangements on the ball. I think Tyson and Mariah said that they were coming over." Megan says.

"Leanne, Arelam, and Hiro are coming over with Robin." Chase says. "They're going to sleep over tonight, its easier for Robin."

"Mike says that he was coming over as well." Millie says. "I think he was going to bring Max along."

"And Ryan is already here, so Hiro and Tyson are probably bringing Annie along." Megan says. "Speaking of...where's Kyle and Ryan?" As if on cue, Kyle and Ryan run into the kitchen, chasing each other.

"I got here first!" Kyle brags as he scrambles into his seat next to Megan.

"Not fair! You cheated!" Ryan retorts. He climbed up into a chair next to Kyle.

"Oh, morning Meg, Chase, Mil." Kyle says, stuffing his face.

"Morning Ky." Megan laughs, watching him eat like an animal.

"Morning Meg, Mil, Chase." Ryan smiles.

"Morning Ryan." Mille smiles. Ryan was a much more polite kid then Kyle. But Kyle was still their brother.

"Hey Ryan, is Annie coming over?" Chase asks.

"I don't know, she slept over Rita's last night. Ty was pretty excited Mom told me, when she called me last night via hawk." Everyone sent messages to each other via hawk, it was faster then sending messengers via horseback.

"Fun for Kai then." Megan giggled.

"So is basically everyone coming over?" Chase asks. "Cause if all the Grangers and Mariah are coming, then Tia's coming over, Ray's coming over, and if Annie's coming then she's dragging Rita with her, meaning Kai and Talia are coming, and we already said that Leanne, Max and Mike are coming. So thats everyone." Chase finishes.

"Basically." Megan laughs.

"Yea, right? 'Come one, come all!'" Mille laughs.

* * *

Later that morning, everyone arrived at the Steubing's castle. The Granger's, Kon's, Tate's and Hiwatari's, including the Kings and Queens.

"Megan!" Mariah screeches. Mariah runs and throws her arms around Megan's neck, holding her tight. Even though they saw each other 2 days ago, Mariah was soooo excited.

With the scream though, everyone covered their ears, besides Ray, Megan and her family, as they were way too used to it.

"Hey Mar." Megan smiles, hugging her back. "How are you?"

"Great, great. But you're turning 18 tomorrow! So exciting!" Mariah babbles.

Megan smiles as Mariah, as usual, starts ranting. She catches Tyson and Ray's eyes, silently pleading them to help her. Tyson smirked at her and put his hands behind his head, shaking his head. Ray however, took pity on his sister-in-law and took his girlfriend in his arms, effectively silencing her, as she relaxed in his arms.

"Megan honey?" Her mother asks.

"Yea Mom?" Megan asks turning around after giving Tyson a dirty look.

"We have to finish your dress quickly." Her mother reminded her.

"Right. I'll see you guys later?" She asks, addressing Ray, Mariah, Tyson, Kai and Max specifically. They nodded. "K, see you guys in a bit!" And Megan sets off, following her mom up to the dressing room.

Chase, Leanne, Arelam, and Hiro set off down the hall to the tea room as they left Robin with Mariah, who happily took him.

"Hey Robin." Mariah cooed, holding him, as Ray had her in his arms.

Ray looked down at his girlfriend lovingly, as she looked down at the baby with a soft look in her eyes. To him, she would make the perfect mother when they had their own kids. She, like Megan, adored kids.

"Who wants play tag?" Annie asks.

"Me!" Rita, Ryan and Kyle answer. And the 4 best friends are off running through the house, to the back door.

"And they're gone!" Talia laughs.

"I think I'm going to go up and see how Megan's dress looks." Mariah says. "Anyone wanna come with?"

"I do!" Tia, Talia, and Millie answer. And the girls head upstairs, leaving Kai, Max, Mike, Ray, and Tyson in the foyer.

"And there go the girlfriends." Tyson chuckles.

"What are we going to do?" Mike asks.

"Well, first you can tell me what you and Talia, my LITTLE sister, did last night before I came home." Kai threatens. Max, Ray and Tyson back away quickly, as Mike cowers in fear.

"I-I, umm, w-w-well, I..." Mike stutters in fear.

* * *

"Its beautiful Megan!" Talia gushes. "Kai's going to love it!"

Megan blushes deeply. "W-What are you t-talking about?" She asks, trying to act as if she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Oh you know exactly what she's talking about Missy!" Tia says, looking at her sister-in-law critically. "Tyson says that it's obvious that you like him, and if it's obvious to him, then everyone knows!" Everyone laughs at that comment and Megan blushes even more, if that was at all possible.

"He's going to love it Meg." Mille insists, trying to get the idea through to her older sister.

"Yea, but..." Megan starts, fussing with her hands.

"No buts Megan." Mariah says, taking her hand in one of her own, as she was holding a sleeping Robin. "He does like you. Be confident."

Megan half-smiles at her best friend. "Thanks Mar."

"Now then." Queen Elizabeth smiles. She looked at her daughter lovingly. She was happy that her daughter had such great friends. "Does this fit right, and look like the way you want it?" She asks, referring to the dress.

"Yea, I love it." Megan smiles, touching the material.

"Good. Now, lets get it off and hang it up, so it won't get ruined." The Queen says. Mariah helps Megan carefully take off the dress. Megan wore a white thin underdress on. Tia handed her a grassy green sundress, that she put on over the underdress.

"Now, we should probably go back downstairs and make sure Kai hasn't killed Mike yet." Talia says.

"Why would he kill Mike?" Tia asks, worried for her best friend.

"Mike, well he came over last night, but left before Kai came home. But I told him that Mike came over, and he got this murderous look in his eyes." Talia smiles wryly.

"Well, should there be a reason that he would want to kill him?" Mariah asks, wondering if her younger brother did something stupid.

"NO!" Talia shouts. "We didn't do anything. I swear!"

"Sure..." Mille giggles at her best friend. She knew from Max, that Mike loved Talia very much, but that he wouldn't do anything until they were older.

Talia groans as no one believed her.

The girls headed downstairs to see Mike cowering in a corner, Kai standing against a wall next to him, and Max shaking his head at his twin, as Tyson and Ray were trying not to laugh.

"What happened?" Megan asks, as Talia and Tia rush forward and kneel in front of Mike. "Kai?"

"I didn't do anything." Kai shrugs.

"Yea, you just scared the crap out of him is all." Ray laughed.

"Kai..." Talia groans. "I told you nothing happened!" Tia and Talia help up Mike, wrapping one arm around his waist.

"Hn." Kai answers, closing his eyes. Megan shakes her head, but couldn't help laughing on the inside. He just wanted to protect his little sister.

"Well, now that Kai has officially scared Mike for the rest of his life..." Tyson smiles. "Who wants to go riding?"

Everyone agrees and the girls head upstairs to change out of their dresses. Mariah gives Robin to the Queen, who gladly takes him.

"Hey Eddie." Megan smiles, walking up to her horse. Eddie nickered in response, bumping his head against her chest. Megan giggled and showed everyone who they were riding. Everyone tacked up their horses and hopped on.

"Come on guys!" Tyson shouts, eager to race around the grounds.

"Calm down Ty!" Megan shouts.

"Lets go Meg!" Ray chuckles.

"Oh, you're on Ray!" Megan challenges her brother-in-law.

The group races around the grounds, whoever was to make it back to the stables first would win.

"Come on slowpokes!" Megan shouts over her shoulder. She was in the lead, as she was one of the best riders.

Soon, Ray, Talia, and Kai catch up, as they were some of the best riders.

"I'm gonna get you Meg!" Talia shouts. They were neck and neck right now.

"Not so fast!" Ray smiles, catching up. Ray, Kai, Talia and Megan were neck and neck.

"Come on!" Megan shouts. Eddie surges forward at Megan's voice and she passes through the gate a half a stride before Kai, who came in 2nd.

"Yes!" Megan shouts, pumping a fist in the air, pulling back on the reins, to slow down Eddie.

"Oi! Not fair!" Tyson smirks. He came in 5th, behind Ray, who missed Talia by a stride.

"Is too!" Megan calls back at her best friend, smiling broadly.

The group put away the horses and headed inside to have dinner. And everyone was talking happily at the table.

"Tyson!" Megan shouts. "Give me the bowl Tyson."

"NO!" Tyson says. "I'm eating it." Megan and Tyson were currently fighting over the bowl of mash potatoes. Tyson as usual was stuffing his face and hogging all the food.

"Tyson!" Tia shouts from across the table. "Give it to her." She then says softly, but everyone heard a deathly undertone to her voice.

"Yes ma'am." Tyson says, head down. He silently handed the bowl to Megan, who sat next to him.

"Thank you Tyson." Megan says sweetly. She winks at Tia, who smiles back.

Kai chuckles to himself, seeing the exchange, from Megan's other side. But Megan noticed and smirked. She leans over to Kai.

"Something funny Kai?" She asks, innocently, but amusement was dancing in his eyes.

Kai chuckled softly. "Yea, you and Tia, conning Tyson."

"Oh, really?" She asks, leaning even closer, looking directly into his eyes. Kai looked back, a small blush gracing his cheeks, but luckily Megan didn't notice. He was getting nervous, was she going to kiss him?

"Got it!" Talia shouts. Megan laughs, pulling back, with a blush on her face. It was so nerve racking, getting that close to Kai. She really wanted to kiss him.

Kai looked over at his sister, on his other side. She was smiling, his plate of food in her hands. Kai sighed as he realized that Megan was distracting him, as Talia grabbed his food.

The dinner went on like this, everyone playing pranks on each other, and talking about the ball the next night.

"So, Megan..." Mariah says wiggling her eyebrows. It was after dinner and they were in Megan's room, getting ready for bed.

"So what Mar?" Megan asks.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Mariah asks jumping up and down on the bed. Mariah had turned 18 over 4 months ago, so she already had her party.

"Yea. It'll be fun!" Megan smiles.

"Imagine, all the cute princes coming just to see you. Oh I wish I was 18 again." Mariah sighs dreamily.

"Hold up Miss-Almost-My-Sister-In-Law." Megan says. "What about Ray?"

"Oh, right." Mariah says, as if just realizing that she was girlfriend to Ray, who happened to be Megan's brother-in-law. Then they both giggle, climbing into bed, turning off the lights.

"And hopefully Kai will realize his feelings for you!" Mariah sings. Megan groans and turns on her side. But unknown to Mariah, she was blushing profusely.

"Yea," Megan whispers to herself. "maybe he will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kai, when are you going to tell Meg?" Ray sighs, as he changes his shirt. Him and Kai were sharing a room, down the hall from Megan and Mariah.

"Ray." Kai groans. Ray always knew what he was thinking. Cause at that moment, he was thinking about Megan and all the princes that would come tomorrow and possibly take her away. "I don't know how to say it." Kai finally confesses, after a couple minutes of silence.

"Kai." Ray says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just tell her. With Meg, its better if your upfront with her, honest."

"But I don't want to sound like a dork by suddenly blurting it out." Kai sighs.

"Then take her out to dinner, or take a ride with her. You know she loves horses. Then take her to the pond and ask her. Make it you." Ray suggested. Kai sighed, and crawled into bed, Ray following. "Just do something tomorrow night at least. Megan might not wait, if she meets someone else tomorrow night."

"Yea, ok." Kai says, and Ray turns off the lights.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Megan shoots up into a fighting position, on top of the bed at the shout. She looks around at all of her laughing friends, dressed and ready, and Megan sarcastically laughs along, putting down her arms.

"Haha guys. You just gave me a heart-attack!" Megan exclaims. She takes Tyson's offered hand and he helps her down off the bed.

"Happy 18th Meg!" Mariah shouts, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Thanks Mar." Megan smiles, pulling away.

"Happy B-Day Megs." Tyson smiles, pulling Megan into his arms.

"Thanks Ty." Megan sighs. Tyson was her ultimate best friend after all.

Everyone else, including Annie, Rita, Kyle, Ryan, Leanne, Hiro and Arelam all wished her a happy birthday and gave her birthday hugs.

"Happy 18th Princess Meg." Kai says, a rare smile forming on his lips. Everyone else had filed out of the room, to let Megan change, but Kai hung back.

Megan giggled. "Thanks Prince Kai." She jokes back. Then she launches herself into Kai's strong chest.

Kai was shocked at her action, but slowly wraps his arms around her small waist.

Megan took in Kai's unique scent and smiled.

Kai buried his face in her hair. She smelled so good.

But of course the moment was ruined.

"Megan!" Mariah shouts, from the door. "You better be ready in 5 minutes!"

Kai and Megan immediately broke apart. Megan blushed profusely as Kai held it in.

"Um, I guess you better get ready..." Kai says rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, yea. I guess I better." Megan says, looking down, her hair covering her face. Kai turned and left, walking by Mariah, who looked at him like she just did the stupidest thing in the world.

"Omg, I'm an idiot, aren't I?" Mariah says guiltily, closing the door behind her.

"It's ok Mar, he wasn't going to do anything anyway." Megan sighs.

"Now, don't say that." Mariah scolds. "He would have if I wasn't such an idiot." She says hitting herself. Megan giggled, feeling better. "Now, lets get you ready. The princes are arriving!"

* * *

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!" Kai mumbles to himself heading downstairs.

"Who?" Ray asks, walking by him. He turned around, and walked with Kai. "You?"

"Yes me!" Kai says, groaning.

"What happened?"

"After you guys left, I said, 'Happy 18th Princess Meg.' She laughed and joked back. Then she ran into me and hugged me. I was shocked, but slowly hugged her back."

"So you had a moment." Ray says. "But thats good!"

"Yea, until Mariah shouted through the door." Kai grumbled.

"Oh god, Mariah..." Ray moans, face in his hand.

"Yea, it was awkward as we broke apart. I know she feels guilty about hugging me like that. She probably really doesn't like me at all..."

"Wow, wow, wait a minute, now where did you get that idea?" Ray says, a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"She just hugged me because she probably saw that I wanted her to hug me. She could always read me."

"Don't sell yourself short man. She likes you." Ray says, making Kai look at him in the eye. "Trust me."

Kai sighs, and half-smiles at his best friend. "I trust you."

* * *

Megan groaned internally as yet another prince kissed her hand. They were all good-looking men, but thought that they were the world. And Megan was not going to marry that kind of person, no matter how cute he was.

"Having fun Meg?" Max smiled walking over. The princes hovering near Megan, immediately looked at Max in awe. Though Max was only 17, his family was one of the 5 most powerful families in the world. The others being Tyson, Ray, Kai and Megan's families. Everyone immediately respected the 5 families, and it was known that the 5 families were multiply related to the other, somehow.

Max smiled over at his sister's best friend, and girlfriend's sister. She was obviously not interested in any of the princes, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Maxie..." Megan whined, leaning into his shoulder. "Can you get me out of here?" She whispers into his ear.

Max nods and takes he's good friends hand, and leads her out of the room and out to the deck in the back of the house.

"Thanks Maxie." Megan smiles. She squeezes his hand, and rests her head on his shoulder, breathing in the mountain air.

Max smiled down at her. She needed someone in her life, like he had Mille. She had a great family and wonderful friends but she needed her soulmate.

"Megan!" Mille whined, coming up behind them, annoyed, but you could tell she was laughing on the inside.

"Yea Mil?" Megan smirked, still holding onto Max. "What's up?"

"You know what missy!" She shouts, frowning, but the corner of her mouth was tweaking up in a half-smile.

"Oh..." Megan giggled. Max laughed, this happened often. Megan wrapped her arms around Max's neck, resting her head back down on his shoulder. "You want your Maxie back?"

"Yes! Now give him here!" She says her hands outstretched, hands motioning towards her body.

"Nope!" Megan smiled. And she just hugged Max tighter. Max laughed, hugging her towards his side. Millie just smiled and grouped hug her sister and boyfriend. The 3 laughed. Megan stepped away and let Max lead Millie into the garden. She approved of her sister's choice in men. Max was so sweet and kind, and treated Millie with the upmost respect. He was good for her. As Millie was very active and could act with out thinking sometimes, Max kept her grounded, calming her.

Megan sat down on a chair, and leaned back into the chair, closing her eyes.

"You done?" A voice chuckled. Megan opened her eyes to see Chase smiling down at her.

"Hey Chase. I am soooo done with those preppy boys." Chase laughed, and sat down next to his sister.

"Good. Cause I didn't like any of them anyway." Chase confessed.

"What? You didn't even say hi to any of them." Megan smiled.

"So?" Chase shrugged his shoulders. "It was the way they looked at you. Like you were some piece of meat." Chase growled. Megan giggled, and hugged her brother's arm.

"And thats why I love you Cha." Megan says.

Chase smiled down at his sister and put his hand on top of hers.

"You'll find him Meg." Chase says comfortingly to her.

"Thanks Cha, thanks."

* * *

"Come on Meg." Mariah moaned. Mariah was trying to get her best friend to come out into the ballroom where everyone else already was.

"Mar...I don't want the princes clinging to me..." Megan moaned.

"Honey, please. You'll be fine!" Mariah insisted. Megan gave in and let her best friend lead her into the ballroom.

No one noticed their entrance and Mariah quickly left Megan alone, trying to find Ray.

Megan sighed as Mariah left her alone. She quickly went out to the balcony to have some space, as the ballroom was packed tightly. She adjusted the mask on her face so that it fit more comfortably.

As she went out on the balcony, she noticed other people had the same idea as her, but they were much quieter, so she decided to stay out. She looked out towards the garden and breathed in the mountain air. She loved that she lived in the mountains. It was so peaceful and quiet.

"Hello Miss." A voice said from behind her. Megan quickly spun around and saw a man, taller then her standing next to her on the banister, wearing a mask that completely hid his identity as did her own.

"Hi." Megan smiled. He seemed polite enough.

"Came to get away from all the noise yes?" The men asks smiling.

"Yea." Megan smiled. "Its way too noisy in there."

"Agreed. But would you care for a dance?" He asks, holding out his hand.

"Sure." Megan agreed. "I'd love too."

The mystery man pulled Megan onto the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulders. They swayed to the music, feeling complete in the others arms. It was strange. This was the first time she met him, but she felt comforted by his presence.

"So do you like the stars?" Megan asks out of the blue.

The guy looked shocked for a moment but answered. "Yea, I do. They seem so free in the sky. And they're able to light it up so beautifully. Its amazing really."

"Yea, it is isn't it?" Megan says, looking out the doors, to where she could see the sky.

Megan looked up and locked eyes with him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Megan was surprised at herself when she moved in to kiss him, but he did the same. When their lips met, sparks flew. It was like nothing Megan ever felt before. She locked her arms around his neck, just to keep herself from falling, as her knees gave way. He tightened his grip on her, keeping her up. They broke apart, and smiled at each other.

Megan never felt anything like that before. She was floored to say the least.

"Ahh!" Came a yell. Megan and the stranger broke apart, and Megan ran towards the sound.

It came from the garden out back and it seemed as if no one noticed the noise. Megan took off the top layer of her dress, allowing herself to move more easily. She placed it and her mask on a chair as she ran by. She came to the middle of the garden and saw one of the princes pushing Rita down. The little girl fell to the ground with a thud, tears streaming down her face.

"Rita!" Megan shouted. She ran towards Rita and scooped her up in her arms, holding her close. Rita clung to the light blue underdress, that Megan wore and cried.

"If it isn't the Princess herself." The prince sneered. Megan faintly recognized him as a guy she met this morning. She had hated him from the moment she saw him.

"You better get off my property now." Megan growled, placing Rita safely behind her.

"Or what? What's some girly princess going to do?" The prince smirked, taking a step towards her. And she saw his brown hair and hazel eyes clearly.

"This!" Megan shouts and she punches him across the jaw.

Not expecting it, he flew back on his side. He whipped the blood from his face, and stood up, pissed.

Unfortunately, Megan had turned her back to check on Rita. The prince flew across the ground and took Megan's throat in his hands, pushing her up against the gazebo that stood in the clearing. Megan gasped for air, trying to claw his hands off her throat, but she was running out of air.

"Get off of her!" Kai shouted running into the clearing. He punched the guy off of her and Megan fell to the ground, a hand on her throat and a hand on the ground. Rita ran over to Megan and hugged her tightly around the waist as Tyson, Kai and Chase took care of the prince.

"Meg! Rita!" Talia, Mille and Mariah, ran over.

"Are you 2 ok?" Talia asks. Megan nodded, as Rita ran into her older sister's arms.

"Meg." Mille says, taking Megan's hand. "Can you talk?"

"Little." Megan said hoarsely. "It hurts though." Megan coughs, her throat screaming in pain.

"Ok, ok." Mariah says. "Don't talk." Megan nodded. Mariah and Mille helped Megan up, letting her use them to keep herself upright. Talia took Rita into her arms, standing up.

Guards came running into the clearing, King Taylor closely behind them.

"Take him away." Megan and Mille's father ordered.

Kai ran over, checking Rita, to make sure she was ok. Rita clung to Kai and he took her in his arms, whispering soothing words to her.

"Are you ok Megs?" Chase asks his sister. Megan nodded, still not being able to talk.

"Megs?" Tyson asks touching her head. Megan winced in pain. "Are you bleeding?" Tyson takes his hand back and blood was dripping from where his hand touched her head. Megan touches the back of her head and feels something wet. She takes her hand back and it was covered in blood. Upon seeing the blood, Megan swayed, and feinted.

"Megs!" Tyson shouts, catching her, holding her bridle style.

"Her head is dripping blood!" Mille says.

"She must of hit her head really bad." Chase says. "Cause its not stopping."

"Tyson." The King says. "Get her to her room right away. And Kai, bring Rita along, she should get checked out as well."

Tyson and Kai nodded and both headed to Megan's room.

* * *

Megan moaned as she woke up. Her head hurt like hell and when she moved her head, her neck was very sore.

"Meg?" Mariah asks, seeing Megan move. "Hey, you awake?"

Megan slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was in her room on her bed. She reached up and felt a cloth was around her head.

"Mar?" Megan groaned sitting up. Mariah helped her sit up, using the pillows as support.

"Your head was bleeding pretty bad Meg and you feinted in Ty's arms." Mariah filled her in.

"Where's Rita?" Megan asks as the memories flooded back from the night.

"Right here!" Rita giggles from next to Megan. Megan breathed a sigh of relief and Rita launched herself into Megan's arms. "Thanks Meggy." Rita whispers in her ear.

Megan smiled and hugged her closer. "You're welcome Ri." Megan looked over her shoulder and took in the room. She giggled as she saw that everyone was spread out in her room, on the couches, chairs and on the floor.

"Mom, Dad." Megan whispered. Her parents slowly woke up and once her mother opened her eyes, she ran to the side of the bed and hugged both Rita and Megan tightly.

"Oh thank the spirits that you 2 are ok." The queen says, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Its ok Mommy." Megan sighed, hugging her mother. "I'm ok."

Everyone else woke up and hugged both Rita and Megan, thanking Megan for protecting Rita, and thankful that they were both ok. Talia took Rita in her arms and took her and Annie to their room, Mike helping her. Everyone slowly left soon after, going to bed, as it was already 1 in the morning.

Kai stayed behind again, like he did the past morning. He sat next to Megan, were she lay down on the bed.

"Thanks Meg." Kai says looking down at his hands. "I can't thank you enough for protecting her. I don't know what would have happened if...if..."

Megan takes Kai hand in hers.

"Its ok Kai. I know. It would have been like losing my own sister. I couldn't let him hurt her."

"But, I couldn't let him hurt you either Meg." Kai says.

Megan smiles. "Thanks Kai. You should get some sleep."

"You too Meg." Kai says, standing up. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Thanks again Meg. Night."

"Night Kai." And Megan quickly fell asleep.

Kai went back to the room that he was using. The way back, he thought about the girl he met tonight. She was beautiful and so unlike the other girls at the ball. She was unique, her own person. And she shinned in her golden/white dress. He knew that he hadn't seen her before and wonder where she came from. But the mask that she wore, had completely hidden her identity. Then Kai heard Rita's scream and he ran toward her. He found Megan pinned against the wall, and Rita crying on the ground. His anger had escalated quickly and he punched the guy off of Megan. Tyson and Chase had helped him take care of the guy as Talia, Millie and Mariah helped Rita and Megan.

He had no idea what would have happened if either of them had gotten severely hurt. Rita is his baby sister and Megan, well he loved her. There! He finally admitted it! But meeting this girl tonight, he wasn't so sure if he could choose. Megan and this girl were so different, but in a good way. But that kiss, with the girl he met today. It was amazing and breath taking. They had created a bond. He wasn't sure if he could choose between them.

Kai went to bed thinking about the 2 different girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The castle woke up the next month to the little kids running around the halls, screaming 'Wake Up Sleepyheads!'.

It was Christmas morning and the 5 families were celebrating at The Steubing's castle. The kids were so excited and were running around, waking up everyone.

"Megan!" Kyle giggles, jumping up on Megan's bed.

Megan laughed, sitting up. She took Kyle into her arms and tickled him, till he was tearing.

"S-Stop! Meggy!" He laughed. Megan stopped and flipped Kyle over her shoulder, smiling. "Meggy! Let me down!" He giggled.

"Nope! Not happening!" Megan laughed, walking down the hall, Kyle squirming on her shoulder.

"Hey Meg!"Leanne giggles coming out of her room with Chase right behind her.

"Hey guys!" Megan smiles. Kyle caught sight of his older brother and squirmed even more.

"Cha! Cha!" Kyle shouts. "Make Meggy let go!" He giggles.

"Sorry Ky." Chase smiles. "You did wake up everyone."

Ryan runs down the hall, heading in the opposite direction of the group.

Megan easily squats down and scoops up Ryan, throwing him over her other shoulder.

"Hi Ry!" Chase smiles at his best friend's little brother.

"Chase! Make her let go!" Ryan wiggles.

"It won't happen Ry." Kyle sighs. He had given up and had his elbow on Megan's shoulder blade, holding up his head.

"Why?" Ryan whines.

"Says we deserve it." Kyle moans. The boys groan together and Leanne, Megan and Chase laugh.

"Hey Meg." Kai says joining them in the hall as they passed by his and Ray's room. Ray broke out laughing seeing Megan. Kai and Megan took one look at each other and laughed.

They both had the little ones on their shoulders. Kai had picked up Annie and Rita and they too had given up on struggling.

They all laughed as the little ones mopped, all the way down to the main living area, were they had the Christmas Tree set up. Kai and Megan set down the little ones and they ran towards the pile of presents and stared ripping open their own.

"Merry Christmas Megan!" Mariah says hugging her.

"Thanks Mar. You too." Megan smiles.

"Merry X-Mas Meg!" Tyson shouts, picking her up from behind and spinning her around. He put her down and she almost fell, from dizziness.

"You too Ty." Megan smiles.

"I think she's about to be sick Ty." Max points out to his best friend.

"Nah Maxie, I'm ok." Megan laughed, leaning on Kai to regain her balance. Kai chuckles and puts a hand around her waist, steadying her. "Thanks Kai." Megan smile up at him. The corner of his mouth tweaked up in a half-smile. Megan's heart fluttered like it has been doing for the past month. She blushed and looked down, noticing that Kai's hand was still around her waist.

Kai smirked down at Megan. He saw her blush and thought that she looked very cute. But that girl that he met at the ball... He couldn't get over her. And if what Mariah said was true, she told Ray something that was depressing. Apparently Megan had met someone at the ball as well and couldn't stop thinking about him. Kai was worried that he would lose her to the mystery guy, but he also had another girl that he couldn't stop thinking about. So he was in the same boat as her.

Everyone sat down in the various couches all around the tree and opened gifts all morning, while eating breakfast. Megan excused herself and went outside on the deck, clutching her fur coat closer to her body, it was about 30 degrees out. She walked down to the grounds and leaned against a tree. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt warm breathing on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and found a doe and her fawn standing in front of her, smelling her. Megan slowly smiled and extended her hand. The doe rubbed her face into Megan's palm and the fawn rubbed her face into Megan's stomach. Megan giggled and continued to pet the 2.

"You always did have a special way with animals." Megan turned around and say Ray walking over to her.

"Hey Ray. This is Dawn and Twilight." Megan introduced.

"Hey sweeties." Ray coos and the fawn, Twilight immediately rubs her face in his stomach. Ray chuckles and pets her. It was well known that Ray, Megan, Kai, Max and Tyson were more in tune with nature and the spirits then the others. As if on cue, a dragon appeared in the sky, responding to Megan's call.

The dragon landed softly in front of Megan and Ray, Dawn and Twilight heading back into the forest. The dragon was pure gold and shinned in the afternoon light. This was Drakima, The Dragon of Energy. He was Megan's partner and friend.

"Hey Drakima." Megan smiled.

"Hello Meg, Ray." The dragon says in turn. He lowered his head down to Megan's level and she hugged his nose to her chest, as his head was so big.

"So what's wrong Megan?" Drakima asks, laying down and arching out his neck, along the ground. Ray and Megan sat along his neck, leaning against the scales. Drakima and Megan had a special bond and so they could feel the other's emotions and Drakima could tell the Megan was conflicted.

"Its just..." Megan sighed. Ray smiled, and placed his hand on her knee.

"Its Kai and the mystery guy isn't it?" Ray asks. He could read his sister-in-law so well.

Megan sighed and look as Ray, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. He could read her so well.

"Yea, it is. I've liked Kai for so long, but the guy I met at the ball...I mean...we kissed for god's sake! And it was amazing! I never felt anything like it before. We connected, and that isn't something that I can just ignore." Megan sighed, shaking her head.

"Its ok Meg." Ray says, hugging her, to his side. "You'll figure it out." Megan sighed and leaned into Ray.

* * *

Kai walked outside, and went into the garden. He walked towards the center of the garden and leaned against the gazebo. A phoenix cried as it circled down and landed in front of Kai. This was Dranzer, The Phoenix of Fire, Kai's partner and friend.

"Hey Dranzer." Kai sighed, sliding down to the ground.

"Kai. What's wrong?" Dranzer asks, getting to the point like she usually does.

"Its Megan and that girl from the ball. I don't know what to do. I know I love Megan, but I made a connection with that girl and I can't ignore that."

"Don't worry Kai." Dranzer says bumping her face against his chest. Kai smiled and stroked the side of Dranzer's face.

Kai had left the garden and headed back to the castle. He went up the stairs and as he was passing the dressing room, the door opened as Megan's mother exited.

"Oh, hello Kai." The queen says, as she spots him.

"Hello Mrs Taylor." Kai smiles. "How are you?"

"Good, good. I was just putting away Megan's ball dress. I had to fix it up a bit after what happened at the ball."

"She got it ripped up?" Kai asks.

"Yes, when she threw it on the chair, it got torn." The queen shakes her head. "It would be just like Megan to rip up such a beautiful dress. Didn't you see it?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't see Megan at the ball until I found her in the garden."

"Oh, would you like to see it then?" The queen asks. It was well known that the queen loved to show off her creations. And the look she gave you when she asked if you wanted to see one of them, well you couldn't say no to her face.

"Of course." Kai smiles.

"Wonderful!" The queen exclaims. "Come in then!" The queen opens the door and Kai follows her, closing the door behind him. The queen walks over to the corner of the room where something was covered by a sheet. She grabs the material and pulls it off. Kai was in shock. The dress was an off the shoulder, floor length, ball gown dress. The top part was soft white, while the skirt was shinny gold underneath, and a layer of white material over it, showing the gold underneath. It was the same dress that his mystery girl wore the night of the ball.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Megan's mother asks.

"Gorgeous, this was the dress Megan wore that night?" Kai asks, still in awe. He couldn't believe it! The girl he danced with, the girl he kissed. It was Megan!

"Yea it is. Well until she ripped it off." The queen giggles. She didn't notice the shocked look in Kai's eyes as she was looking at the dress.

"I can't believe it..." Kai mumbles to himself. He couldn't rap his mind around the fact that the girl he met at the ball, the girl he kissed, was...is Megan.

* * *

"Hey Kai, what's up?" Ray asks walking to his side.

"Megan...she was the girl I met..." Kai mumbled.

"Met where?" Ray asks looking at his face. "No...the girl you met at the ball? That was Megan?" Kai nods numbly. "How? How did you figure it out?" Ray asks.

"Her dress. Her mom showed me her dress. It was the same dress that the girl wore that night." Kai says. Ray was floored. So the guy Megan told him about is Kai? She told him she only met one person that night.

"So the guy Megan told me about is you." Ray mumbled out loud.

"What? She told you about me?" Kai says, hearing him.

"Yea, well she said that she met someone at the ball and that they kissed. She said that she connected with him and that she didn't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Kai asks.

"She likes you man." Ray chuckled. "She always has. How could you not notice? Ty did!" Kai gapped at Ray, unbelievingly.

"She likes me?" Kai says softly.

"Yea. And she likes that guy she met at the ball. And you're that guy. So she likes you twice as much!" Ray smiles, trying to get the idea through his head.

"I have to do something then." Kai says.

"Yea, you do!" Ray smiles, glad that he got it.

Kai smiles and starts to walk towards the back hills, where he knew Megan would be.

* * *

Megan spread her arms out and breathed in the fresh air. She was currently thousands of feet in the air on Drakima's neck. Drakima soared through the air and landed in the back hills of the Taylor's territory.

"Thanks Drakima." Megan smiles, kissing Drakima's nose.

"Your welcome Megan. Call me when you need me again." Drakima says rising to his full height.

"I will." Megan smiles. Drakima soars into the air and disappears.

Megan walks down to the river side and dips her feet into the water. The water was pure and clear. It was a river of healing. Megan sighed, leaning back on her hands, face to the sky, eyes closed. Megan was trying to clear her mind of everything, Kai, the boy, that prince, everything.

A shadow comes over Megan's face and she snaps open her eyes. A bird was flying in the air, directly in front of the sun. She squinted and noticed that the bird was glowing almost. Dranzer! She smiled. That meant Kai was near, or on her.

The phoenix cried and circled down towards Megan. Dranzer landed gracefully yards in front of Megan. Kai hopped down from her back and ran towards her. He picked her up in his arms and spun her around. Megan laughed as she saw Kai's smile. He was obviously happy about something.

"Kai, what's going on?" She asks as she was set down. Kai still held her to him though. She didn't mind and just rested her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Ray told me that you met someone at the ball?" Kai asks, trying to confirm it.

"Uh, yea." Megan says blushing, looking down. It wasn't something that she wanted Kai to know.

"And you kissed him?" Megan nods. "Well, I'm pretty sure that he loved the golden white dress that you were wearing."

Megan's head shot up. "How did-" She knew that she didn't see Kai that night. And when she saw him, she didn't have the dress on. Only the girls knew what color dress she had on and she knew that none of them spoke to Kai about it.

"I am him." Kai smiles. Megan was shocked. "We talked about the stars Megan. I should have realized that it was you. You always loved the stars."

"It was you..." Megan says. Then she slowly smiles and hugs him tightly around the neck. She laughs. She couldn't believe she didn't realize it before, that the guy she kissed was Kai.

Kai was smiling, holding his one and only love in his arms.

Megan pulled away slightly, just enough to look at Kai. "Well, I'm glad its you." Megan smiles.

"Why is that?" Kai smirks.

"Cause I already loved you. Now I just love you even more!" Megan exclaims. Kai smiles and laughs.

"Well, I'm glad. Cause I love you too." Megan smiles and leans in, kissing Kai. Kai immediately responds and holds her tighter. It was a sweet kiss. Full of love and passion. Megan's knees gave way as they did before and Kai held her closer. Megan pulled back a little and leaned her forehead against Kai's.

"I love you Kai." She smiles. Kai smiles and kisses her nose.

"I love you Meg." And Kai captures her lips.

* * *

"And Tyson fell down on the ground after she said no." Megan giggled. Kai laughed, holding Megan's hand. Megan had just finished a story from her past as they were walking down the riverside.

"Sounds like Ty." Kai chuckled.

"I'm surprised Tia even gave him a chance in the first place, but they're good together." Megan smiled.

"Megan! Kai!"

"Speaking of Tyson." Kai whispers. Tyson was thousands of feet in the air, on a blue, serpent-like dragon. This was Dragoon, The Dragon of Air, Tyson's partner and friend.

"Hey Ty!" Megan shouted. Dragoon landed a couple yards in front of them, and Tyson hopped off. He quickly spoke to Dragoon and Dragoon nodded, shooting off into the sky.

"Hey guys. I-" Tyson stopped as he saw their hands intertwined. "What's going on?" He asks, a smile on his face.

"Oh nothing..." Megan smiles, leaning into Kai. He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Congrats guys! You're finally together! Took you long enough!" Tyson smiled, then he hugged both of them. Megan giggled, hugging her best friend back. Kai groaned as Tyson hugged him.

Tyson pulled back and wrapped an arm around Megan's shoulder, Kai's arm still around her waist. Megan smiled and wrapped her arms around the 2 boys' waists. The 3 of them walked down the riverside, talking about the old days.

"When Rita was born, I swear Kai had no idea what to do when his dad handed him her." Tyson chuckled.

Megan giggled, she remembered that day. It was 5 years ago, and Kai was 15 at the time. "He just looked down at Rita, with shocked look on his face." Megan says. "Then you got this soft look in your eyes, like you did with Robin." Megan said, kissing his cheek. Kai smiled softly down at her and kissed her temple.

Tyson looked at the 2 happily. He was happy that the 2 of them finally found each other, and got together. He has known Megan her whole life and he had never seen her this happy ever before. And he was happy for her.

"Hey guys!" The 3 turn and see Max and Ray coming towards them. Max was in the river, on a huge black turtle, Draciel, The Turtle of Water, Max's partner and friend. And Ray was on the ground, on a huge white tiger, Driger, The Tiger of Earth, Ray's partner and friend.

Ray and Max walked up to the 3 and saw Tyson's grinning face.

"What is it Ty?" Max asks his best friend.

"Kai and Megan are together!" Tyson shouts.

"Finally!" Max and Ray shout and the 2, along with Tyson group hug the couple.

"So what..." Megan smiles, after the 3 let go of Kai and her. "Where you all just waiting for us to get together?"

"Yea." Ray shrugs, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"And you all knew that the both of us liked each other, but you didn't say anything?" Kai asks.

"Yup." Max smiles.

"Idiots!" Megan shouts and she breaks away from Kai, chasing down the 3 boys. They laughed and sprinted away from Megan. Kai shook his head at his girlfriend and his friends as he followed them casually, Draciel and Driger by his side.

Megan was faster then Tyson and so she tackled him to the ground from behind.

"Tyson, why didn't you tell me?" She asked, pinning his hand behind his back.

"Ray, thought that we should let you guys figure it out on your own. Sorry Megan! Ow!" Tyson squirms underneath her. Megan smiles and leans down, her mouth next to Tyson's ear.

"Well, this is your punishment..." She whispers and she licks Tyson's ear.

"Ew! Ew! Get off!" Megan used to do this all the time when the 2 of them were little.

"Punishment served." Megan says with a smile and she gets off of Tyson. Tyson scrambles up on his feet, whipping his ear.

"Ah so nasty!" He moans. Kai chuckles, as he caught up to them. He wraps an arm around Megan's waist and kisses her forehead.

"Nice Megs." He compliments.

"I do my best." Megan smiles. "Now, what to do with Ray?"

Kai chuckles. "I have that covered." On cue Dranzer comes down with Ray in his talons. She gently sets him down on the ground and Megan, pins him there.

"Oh, come on Meg..." Ray moans. "Don't lick me, like you did with Tyson."

"Oh too bad." Megan smirks and she licks his ear as well and bits it.

"Ow! Meg! Ok, I'm sorry! I'll never do that again! I'm sooooo sorry!" Ray pleads.

Megan smiles and kisses his forehead. "All forgiven Rays." Kai helps her up and Ray got up.

"Sorry guys." Ray apologizes again.

"Its ok Ray." Kai smiles at his best friend. "I'm just surprised that all Megan has to do is lick you and you break."

"She did it all the time to me when we grew up." Tyson says, still rubbing his ear. "Its so gross!"

"It can't be that bad can it?" Max asks. He never had it done to him. In a flash, Megan took him down and licked his ear.

"Eww! Ok! I take it back! Its nasty!" Max wiggles, underneath Megan. She rolls off of him and sits on the ground as Max sits up, rubbing his ear. "Thats really nasty Meg." Max whined, looking at Megan. Megan smiled widely and sat up straight.

"Oh, I know!" She smirks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The group made it back to the castle and everyone went absolutely crazy at the news that Megan and Kai FINALLY got together, as everyone put it. Kai and Megan's parents were already talking about the potential wedding and joining of their families.

* * *

Months passed and the couples grew closer, but the war escalated. The war was in its 3rd year. It was between the 5 families and a couple of the lesser royal families. Including the family of the one prince that attacked Rita and Megan. King Steubing had hoped that in inviting the princes from those families to the ball, the war would stop, but it backfired severely when Prince Jake attacked his best friend's daughter. It was getting harder to travel between the 5 castles even though the enemy was outside their territory lines. It came to the point that they had to call on Drakima, Dranzer, Draciel, Dragoon and Driger for help. It was an unfair advantage, but this war needed to end. As the months passed, Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max, Megan and their siblings, minus the little ones, Robin, Leanne and Arelam, fought in the ensuing battles, that became part of their everyday life.

* * *

"Ahh!" Megan screamed, releasing her arrow expertly from her bow. The arrow soared through the air, and hit its target, through the throat of a soldier who was about to cut Millie down from behind.

Millie looked behind her, as the arrow flew over her shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Meg!" She shouts and she cuts down another soldier in front of her.

Megan nods from her position on Drakima, above the battle. She was very good with a sword, but she shinned in archery, so she was always placed above the battle, protecting the 5 families armies. Megan looked around the battlefield, trying to find if anyone else needed help.

A cry of pain caught her sensitive ears and she turned to find Rita, being held in a headlock in that bitch of a Prince Jake's arms.

"Kai!" Megan shouts as she has Drakima soar down to Jake. The surrounding soldiers fled at the sight of the dragon.

Kai fought his way through to where he could see Drakima land. He had a bad feeling about this. Megan rarely touched down on the ground unless someone was in real danger. He made it to the clearing and was shocked to find Rita there. She shouldn't be on the battlefield. She was supposed to be home, with his mother.

"Rita!" He shouts, running to Megan's side. Jake had his sword to Rita's throat and she was crying. They had to be careful, or Jake would kill her.

"Leave her alone Jake!" Megan shouts. "She doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"But she does!" Jake smiles evilly. "You care for her. So she has everything to do with this."

"What are you talking about?" Kai shouts.

"I was supposed to marry Megan, not you." Jake snarls. "I always get the girls."

"And thats why, we never will be Jake!" Megan shouts. "You think that you can get whatever you want, but thats not the way the world works! You have to work for what you want, earn everything you need."

"Now give me back my sister!" Kai shouts. Jake smirks, as he raises his sword.

"I don't think so. She's going to die!" Jake brings down his sword, but stops mid-swing. "W-What's going o-on?"

Kai looked around shocked, until he saw Megan, wide-eyed, hands in front of her.

"Meg?" Kai asks.

"I don't know." She says, shakily. "I think I'm controlling his body, his energy."

"What? You're serious?" Kai asks, looking back. As Megan moved her hands, Jake dropped the sword, then dropped Rita, who scrambled up and ran into Kai's arms. Then in one swift movement, Megan picked up her bow and arrow, and shot Jake straight through the chest. As Jake, dropped dead, Megan immediately hugged her husband and sister-in-law.

"Oh Rita." Megan cries. "You're ok right?"

Rita nods, burying her face under Kai's chin.

"That was something else Meg." Kai says. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Megan shrugged, looking behind her. Drakima was sending out energy blasts at anyone who came too close. "I just got so mad that he would bring Rita into this, and I wished that he would drop the sword and let her go. Then my arms acted of their own accord and it was like I was controlling him. Controlling his life energy. It was weird." Megan shivered. Kai used his free arm and hugged his wife close to him. Megan clung to Kai, just thankful that they were ok.

* * *

The battle soon ended, with both side retreating. Both sides had sustained immense causalities. Prince Jake was the son of the leading family on the other side, and it hit them hard. There was talk of Megan's death in return for her killing their son, but King Kurt brushed it off, saying that if she could kill him so easily then they should have raised him better. To say that King Kurt was pissed off would be an understatement. They had used Rita, a 6 year old girl, to get to the 5 families. It was found out that a spy was set in the Hiwatari castle and they kidnapped Rita right before the battle, from her own room. Since then, each of the 5 castles went through a rigorous interrogation to snuff out more spies. To everyone's relief it seemed like it was only that one spy.

"The spirits are not too pleased right now." The sorceress says. Megan, Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max and their parents had visited the sorceress. It had been months after the battle that Rita had been taken hostage and the boys had also noticed that they had control over the elements. Fire for Kai, Water for Max, Earth for Ray, and Air for Tyson.

"What do you mean Sorceress?" Megan asks.

"Prince Jake's family is plotting to kill you my dear Princess. They are out for revenge and are using dark magic to do so." The sorceress says, facing Megan. Kai's hand grips Megan's tighter in reassurance.

"Is there anything we can do Sorceress?" King Kurt asks. He was worried for his oldest daughter, she had Kai though, and he was glad for that.

"You must combine the elements. They are the different parts of the light. Then an innocent tear must be shed for the process to be complete." The sorceress concludes.

"What does that mean?" Tyson asks.

"I'm sorry Prince that is all I can say..." She starts to fade away. "Farewell Royalties..." And she vanishes completely.

"What does she mean?" Max asks. "How do we combine the elements? And an innocent tear?"

"I don't know guys." Megan says, leaning into Kai. He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know."

* * *

Megan sighed, sitting on a hay bale in the stables, in her riding clothes. She leaned her head up against the stall of her horse and closed her eyes. She had been so stressed out ever since the sorceress's prophecy. Megan was always being watched and she felt suffocated. She was so used to flying through the air on Drakima's neck, feeling free. But now she was restricted to the palace and the stables.

Eddie popped his head out of his stall, and nudged the top of Megan's head with his nose. Megan opened her eyes and smiled at her beloved horse. She stroked the side of his face as he rested his head on her shoulder.

She felt an energy source coming towards her. Ever since she learned of her ability, she learned how to use it and control it. She recognized it instantly and relaxed.

"Meg?" Kai asks, not seeing her immediately. He noticed her on the bale of hay, and kneeled in front of her, smiling as Eddie nickered hello. Kai scratched Eddie's face and then took his wife's hands in his. It had been a year since that battle that Rita was taken hostage, 20 months since Kai and Megan confessed their love for each other, and 14 months since they got married. Kai was now 22, and Megan was turning 20 in 3 months.

"Hey Kai." Megan smiles tightly.

Kai noticed what was bothering her right away. "You're feeling suffocated right?" Kai smiles lightly.

"YES!" Megan whines, throwing her hands up in the air. Kai chuckles, and pulls her up. He puts his hands on her hips, and pulls her close, their hips touching.

"Well, I know that we can't go anywhere, but..." Kai smirks.

Megan caught on right away, but pretended not to. She smiles coyly and puts her hands on his chest, and runs her fingers across his chest teasingly.

"And what would that be?" Megan asks innocently, but Kai could see the gleam of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Oh, I think you know..." Kai says huskily. Shivers rode up and down her spine at the tone of his voice, but tried not to show it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think I'll go riding now." Megan smiled to herself as she walked out of Kai's hold, as if heading to the tack room. But in reality, she was teasing him.

Kai groaned and wrapped his arms around her petite body, hugging her tightly to him.

Megan giggled, putting her hands on his and turning her head so that she could see him.

"I don't think so miss." Kai whispers into her ear. This time, Megan couldn't hold back the reaction her body made to his voice as a moan escaped her lips. Kai smirked as his kissed her neck, right below her ear.

"Kai..." Megan moans. "Not fair..."

Kai smiles. "Oh, I think its very fair." Kai takes her hips and spins her around, crashing his lips onto hers.

Megan's arms immediately came around his neck, pulling her body right up against his. Kai smirked into the kiss, a hand on her lower back and a hand in her hair.

Megan pulled away after a moment, resting her hands on her husband's chest.

"You know that its not fair that you can control me like that. Right?" Megan asks, smiling lightly at her husband.

Kai chuckles. "Oh, but it is only fair, as you do the same to me."

"Really?" Megan asks coyly, raising an eyebrow.

"Really." Kai says as he pulls her in, capturing her lips once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Megan walked into the kitchen the next day, to find that oddly, she was the only one up. Deciding to be daring, she called on Drakima as she dressed in her riding gear. Drakima landed gracefully in the garden and Megan hopped on. Drakima took to the sky, soaring upwards. Megan laughed, throwing her hands up in the air as Drakima soared towards the back hills of her kingdom.

Drakima landed near the lake and crouched down, so Megan could get off.

"Thanks boy. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Be careful Meg." Drakima warns, then he disappears into the sky.

Megan breathes in the fresh air, as she takes off her riding gloves, tucking them into her belt. Megan leaned on a branch, facing the lake, her chin resting on her arms.

She needed this. Just a moment alone to think.

Unfortunately, her peace was interrupted.

Megan whipped around, sensing a presence. Her right hand hovered over the hilt of her sword that was on her belt.

"Who's there?" Megan shouts. A person emerges from the shadows. It was a man, older then herself, with brown hair and hazel eyes. And he looked familiar. Then it hit her. "Are you related to Jake?"

The man smiles. "You're quick. I am. I'm his older brother Lucas. You're pretty smart."

"Yea, smart enough to kill your brother." Megan smirks.

Lucas growls, his face a mask of ferocity. "Don't talk about him like that!"

"Why not?" Megan screams. "He almost killed Rita twice as well as myself! I'm glad he's gone!"

"You'll regret that." Lucas growls. Then in a flash of an eye, he unsheathes his sword and charges. Megan unsheathes her own sword and blocks Lucas's swig, with both hands on the hilt. He was bigger then her and he was using it to his advantage, pressing down on his sword. Megan pushes up and dances away from him.

"Mmmmm, pretty good." Lucas compliments. "For a whore!" And he tries to cut her head off. Megan blocks, then throwing his sword to the side, she attacks, aiming for his shoulder, but Lucas dances away. It continues like this, but after a while, Megan started to tire. All of the sudden, a black mist like object heads towards Megan. She jumped out of the way, landing hard on the ground.

"What-?" Megan says looking around. And she found her answer. Lucas had sheathed his sword and his hands were glowing black, like black flames. "Magic..." Megan whispers. "Dark magic."

"Indeed Princess." Lucas smirks. "We made a deal with the devil to obtain this dark magic in order to kill you."

"Thanks." Megan says sarcastically, standing, while sheathing her sword. "But no thanks, I'd like to live."

"Thats not for you to decide." Lucas snarls and he sends the energy towards Megan. Megan reacts quickly, putting her arms up in defense. "W-What?" Lucas chokes out.

Megan opens her eyes and sees a golden energy field around her, protecting her from the dark magic blast. "Energy." Megan whispers. It was her power manifesting to protect her.

"So, this is the power that killed my brother." Lucas says. "Well, good thing I'm more powerful!" With that shout, the dark magic overtakes Megan's energy magic and she's blown back, right into a tree. Her breath leaves her in a gasp and she fall to the ground.

"Looks like your not quite as powerful as I had hoped." Lucas smiles evilly. "I had hoped for some kind of challenge, but I guess I'll just have to kill you instead!" Lucas raises his hands, gathering dark magic. Megan was teetering in and out of consciousness and knew that she couldn't fight back.

"Die Princess!" Lucas shouts, sending the energy forward.

"I don't think so!" And fire, earth, water and air met the dark magic in front of Megan, as someone grabbed her and leaped away as the dark magic continued to destroy the tree. The elemental magic had only just halted the dark magic for a moment.

Megan opened her eyes weakly to find Kai's face looking down worriedly at hers.

"K-Kai." Megan whispers.

"Hey Meg." Kai smiles softly. "You got yourself into a heap of trouble this time, didn't you?"

Megan giggles softly, as she felt Max heal her. "Guess its a good thing that you guys came along, huh?"

"You beat it is." Tyson chuckled.

"Thanks Maxie." Megan smiles, standing up slowly.

"No problem Meg."

"How about we kill this bastard, huh guys?" Megan smiles.

"Oh yea." Ray, Max, Tyson, Kai and Megan each took turns in attacking Lucas, but his dark magic was too powerful and Megan was really weak.

Megan collapsed on the ground, on her knees, behind the guys, panting. The previous battle had took a lot out of her.

Kai, Ray, Max, and Tyson were still fighting Lucas, but it seemed like he was absorbing their magic energy.

"Come on guys!" Kai shouts. They send out their magic again, all at once. It hit Lucas straight in the chest and pushed him back a couple of inches, but then Lucas smirked.

"You really are a bunch of weaklings, aren't you?" He laughs maniacally.

"What...is he...doing?" Tyson says weakly as if trying to catch his breath.

"He's...absorbing our...powers!" Ray says in realization.

"I c-can't...stop h-him!" Max says.

Megan looks on in horror as her best friends and husband struggle to to keep their magic to themselves. But it wasn't working, and they were getting weaker and weaker.

"No...guys!" Megan shouts.

All of the sudden, Lucas is repelled 100 feet backwards, and the guys start glowing a faint golden color, their energy and powers coming back to them.

"What?" Kai asks, then he looks behind him to see that Megan had added her energy to them. "T-The prophecy!"

"What?" Max asks.

"Kai's right!" Ray says. "The prophecy is coming true. When Megan added her powers to ours, we were able to push back Lucas."

"Thats right, the sorceress said, 'You must combine the elements. They are the different parts of the light.' So if we combine our powers as one, we can defeat him!" Tyson says.

"You ok now hun?" Kai asks, helping his love up.

"Yea, I have my powers back." Megan smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Ready guys?" Tyson asks. Everyone nods and holds each others hands, in a big circle, with Megan in the middle.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Lucas nods. He had since woken up and was running towards the group, his dark magic, covering every inch of his body.

"I don't think so!" Megan shouts. "Now guys!" Red, Green, Blue, Silver light come from Kai, Ray, Max and Tyson respectively, then Megan adds her golden light. The result was a bright shinning ball of pure Light. The group of friends sent that ball to Lucas. Who, not expecting it, was engulfed in the light.

Lucas fought back the Light with his dark magic into a tie. The group was stunned. How could he do this?

Megan thought of all the soldiers that died in this war and how their sacrifice was in vain if they could not beat the one true foe that everyone faced. The devil. And right now, the devil was Lucas. Then she thought of poor Rita, who had almost died twice at the hands of Jake and she shed a tear for Jake. Even though he was a bastard, no one deserved to die by anyone's hand. Everyone deserved to live.

And so...an innocent tear was shed...

Lucas screamed in pain as the Light burned through the dark magic and burned him alive. As his screams faded, nothing was left of Prince Lucas.

"W-What happened?" Tyson asks, as they let go of each others hands.

"Yea, one minute Lucas was fighting to a tie with the Light, then he was burning."

"An innocent tear was shed to complete the process." Megan quotes, whipping away her tear.

"The second half of the prophecy." Ray says. "Of course."

"Ok, well I'm beat." Tyson says collapsing onto the ground. "I'm ready to take a nap."

Megan laughs at her best friends behavior. They just defeated dark magic and all he could think of was sleeping.

"Well, for once, I agree with you Tyson." Kai groans, leaning up against a tree. Megan giggles, kissing her husbands nose.

"I agree. Lets go back home." Megan smiles.

* * *

In the months following Lucas's demise, the war ended peacefully. The other royal families surrendered and signed a peace treaty with the 5 royal families.

"Come on Kai, stand still." Megan scolded playfully. She was tying his tie and Kai was really uncomfortable in his tux.

"I feel like I'm in a monkey suit." Kai groans.

Megan laughed, a hand on Kai's chest to keep her from falling forward.

"Come on Meg." Kai groans. "No laughing..."

Megan ceased into giggles, then finally stopped. "Sorry Kai. But even though you feel constrained, you look very handsome." Megan says as she leans up against Kai's chest, looking up into his face lovingly.

Kai's face quickly turns from a face of discomfort to a face of pure pleasure. "Mmmm, well maybe I can, if only so I can have a beautiful girl like you at my side." Kai grins as he holds Megan's hips to his.

Megan giggles. "Well, you certainly know how to charm a girl." And she lightly places a kiss on his lips.

Kai smiles as they break apart. "That I do."

Megan smiles, rolling her eyes and grabs Kai's hand as they head outside.

Today was Max and Millie's wedding day and Megan and Kai were a bridesmaid and groomsman. A wedding was always as the bride's house, so the wedding was at the Steubing's palace. Out of all the siblings, Max and Millie were the last to get married of the older kids at 23 and 22 respectively. And it looked like the 4 younger kids were getting closer by the second...

"Mommy!" Megan turns to the right to see a 2 year old, little girl with dark blond curls running towards her.

"Hey sweetie." Megan says, picking up her daughter Miyuki. Miyuki had just turned 2.

"Mommy?" Miyuki asks cocking her head to the side.

"Yes Yuki?" Megan asks patiently.

"Is Auntie Mille get'n married to Uncle Maxie?"

"Yea she is honey." Megan smiles.

"And I'm fower girl right?" Miyuki smiles, mispronouncing 'flower'.

"Yes you are darling." Kai smiles.

Miyuki giggles excitingly as Megan sets her down on the floor. Megan takes her daughter's hand and the family walks over to the garden where the wedding will occur.

"Ready Miyuki?" Megan asks. Miyuki nods, the flower basket in hand. "Go ahead then sweetie." And Miyuki walks down the aisle throwing flowers in the aisle. Everyone cooed at her and she just smiled brightly, loving the attention. Then Megan got back in line, next to Kai, as she knew her mother would catch Miyuki at the end of the aisle.

Kai smiled as Megan lopped her arm through his.

As the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle to meet Max at the alter, along with the Maid of Honor, Talia and the Best Man, Tyson, a kid's scream was heard.

A little boy, same age as Miyuki, with dark blue hair, matching his father's, came running down the aisle laughing his head off. Everyone laughed, as they knew who's kid it was. It was none other then the Best Man's kid, Tyson.

"Tyson!" Mike laughed. "Grab your kid before he hurts him self." The crowd laughs as Tyson, chuckling, ran and grabbed Haku up into his arms.

"Daddy! Where are we going?" The little kid laughed.

"Out of the way you crazy kid. Here." Tyson handed off the squirming kid to his mother. Haku immediately settled down in Tia's arms, as Tyson took his place by Max's side once again.

"Sorry man." Tyson apologizes to Max, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok Ty. It wouldn't be a proper wedding until one of our kids went running around the place." Max chuckled and the 5 families laughed. It was true. During Hiro and Arelam's wedding, Ryan and Kyle, who were 2 at the time, ran through their wedding. During Chase and Leanne's wedding, Annie and Rita, ran through. During Kai and Megan's Robin went crazy, giggling down the aisle. And between Ray and Mariah, Tyson and Tia and Mike and Talia's weddings all 5 kids had ran through. Thankfully, Ryan and Kyle, now 12, Annie and Rita, now 11 and Robin, now 7 were behaving themselves.

Then the music started and Millie walked down the aisle, escorted by her father.

Megan looked at her younger sister and smiled. She looked so beautiful and so happy. Her father handed Mille off to Max and took a seat next to her mother, taking Chase and Leanne's 5 year old daughter, Ally into his arms. Max and Millie smiled at each other, holding each others hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to join this man and woman in holy matrimony." He turns to Millie and Max. "Do you Millie Steubing, take Max Tate to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Millie says smiling, putting on Max's ring.

"Do you Max Tate, take Millie Steubing to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Max says smiling, putting on Millie's ring.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Max smiles, and pulls Millie in, sweetly kissing her. Everyone clapped and cheered. Megan looked down, when she felt her dress being pulled. Miyuki was smiling up at her mother, her hands in the air. Megan smiled and pulled her daughter up, resting her on her hip.

"I did good, right mommy? Better then Haku!" Miyuki giggles.

Megan laughs. "Yea you did."

"Meanie!" Haku says from Tia's arms. Miyuki laughs at her best friend.

Everyone heads inside for the reception. The kids are set free inside, and allowed to run around. As toasts are giving, the cake is cut and the bride and groom share their first dance, it became late.

As most of the wedding guests left, the 5 families stayed, as they were all sleeping over.

Megan, Kai, Tyson, Max, and Ray had finally gotten away from the crowd, as Millie was playing with the kids.

"Well, It seems as if a good life is ahead of all of us." Ray smiles, leaning back into the chair.

"Yup, life is good." Tyson sighs.

"I can't wait to start a family." Max smiles dreamily.

"Its everything you dreamed of and more Max." Kai says sweetly, smiling down at Megan, who was snuggled up against his side.

"That it is. That it is." Megan smiles and she and Kai share a sweet kiss.


End file.
